wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Sinister Savant (Stormtalon NA)
Sinister Savant offers a nice mix of beginner and veteran mmorpg players - all with long term commitment to Wildstar. We have been looking forward to Wildstar for a very long time: most of have pre-ordered it already and many purchased 12 month subscription plans. We'll be here for a while; if you want to spend your time in Wildstar among a friendly and helpful bunch of people, come on over and check out our website. What We Are About We want Sinister Savant to be a small guild populated by a brotherhood of MMORPG gamers. This is an adult oriented guild but we will not have age requirements. Maturity is more important than age. Everyone in our guild has a say, everyone can start a discussion on guild wide decisions, and everyone can vote on them. Cryptor, Uncle Nerdie, Slumlord, Petey, and Indagda do have a veto on all guild votes to assure that this guild is headed in the right direction: one that we intended on from the very start. What We Expect Above all have a good time, in and out of the game, with your guild mates. We are a tightly knit, but very welcoming and noob friendly brotherhood. Be upfront and don't ever be afraid to speak up. Always put your guild members above loot and outsiders. We do expect everyone in the guild to have the ability, during guild groups and raids, to hear voice chat (GameVox ). It makes you die less. Our History We have been playing in the Gunbad guild exclusively since the launch of Warhammer Online. On December 8th 2013 a group of five of us (Cryptor, Uncle Nerdie, Slumlord, Petey and Indagda) departed Gunbad and decided to start a new guild. After few days of trying to figure things out Slumlord came up with our current name "Sinister Savant" and we all decided to use it. We all decided to make GW2 our main game to start with and World of Tanks and Everquest 2 as our backup games. And everyone lived happily ever after...or did they? Well here comes 2014 and Wildstar is our main guild game, and pretty much has been since closed beta opened. Time Zone We are predominantly a Central & West Coast guild (but everyone is welcome), though most of the time we're just "zoned-out". How We Play We try our darnest to (within what little time we have to play) experience everything that games have to offer, all content from start to finish. If we have enough players online we will attempt raiding as well, how that's going to work out is a whole different story. How to Join We do not want to make this process a chore by any means, but we do want to know few basic things about you. #First, please register on our website: http://sinistersavant.com . #Read this very short post. #Make a post, as per the thread you just read right here. External links * GameVox * Sinister Savant Category:PvE guilds